


How to be a heartbreaker ?

by Doupi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty et Marley ont vécu une romance particulièrement courte qui s'est mal terminée avec le départ de Marley pour l'autre bout du pays. Depuis, Kitty refuse de tomber amoureuse de nouveau et s'applique à suivre quatre règles à chacune de ses sorties. Seulement, New York peut devenir plein de surprises lorsque Rachel Berry et Quinn Fabray décident de s'occuper des affaires des autres</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par les règles de la chanson How to be a heartbreaker ?
> 
> Bon, c'est mon premier essai avec Karley (je pense en tout cas, j'ai pas le souvenir d'un autre) donc soyez indulgent.

Kitty POV:  
Appartement de Kitty au matin :  
La tête enfouie au fond d’un oreiller, je grince des dents. Comment cette soirée a-t-elle pu tourner aussi mal ? Je me sens coupable, en désaccord complet avec moi-même, avec ce que j’ai construit ces dernières années. Si je n’avais pas été si idiote, si j’avais su contrôler mes actes, si je n’avais pas autant bu, si … les excuses affluent dans mon esprit. Tout pour justifier ce fiasco, cette soirée qui devait être libératrice. Je serre les poings, me retenant avec peine de marteler le matelas en-dessous de moi. Le lit se creuse, me faisant tanguer légèrement. A ma grande surprise, un corps se presse contre le mien et des bras m’entourent. Mon cœur s'emballe quand il comprend. J’ose à peine ouvrir les yeux. Mais que s’est-il donc passé hier soir ?

Appartement de Kitty la veille au soir :  
Assise, presqu’étendue sur le canapé, je savoure la tranquillité de ce début de vacances. Ils sont tous rentrés en famille, passer quelques jours à se faire cajoler, s’empiffrer de chocolat jusqu’à en devenir malade. Quelle absurdité. Ils sont faibles, dépendants, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Je ne sais même plus ce qu’est une famille. Amère, je passe d’une chaine à l’autre, zappant entre les émissions plus stupides les unes que les autres. Je fixe mon attention sur un divertissement, une série à la mode dont je connais l’une des artistes. Cela me permettra de la critiquer, de relever la moindre de ses erreurs et surtout de m’empêcher de penser à cette vie que je mène : Diplômée en communication, célibataire et désespérée. Ou peut-être pas si désespérée que ça, Kitty Wilde ne fait pas dans le désespéré, elle affronte le monde la tête haute.

Je souris faiblement à son apparition avant de me ressaisir. Ne te laisse pas avoir Kit, ne te laisse pas avoir. Rappelle-toi la douleur, l’absence qu’elle a causée dans ta vie. Souviens-toi que tu la hais. Tu es célibataire, tu as tout perdu à cause d’elle alors reprends-toi. Mon petit discours n’est pas si convaincu et la voix dans ma tête le sait. J’ouvre en soupirant le pot de glace, encore des illusions qui s’envolent à l’horizon. J’ai presqu’envie de me mettre à pleurer. Le téléphone vibre sur la table basse. Fronçant les sourcils – qui pourrait m’appeler à cette heure et surtout aujourd’hui ? – je m’étire pour observer l’écran. C’est un sms … un sms de Quinn.

—Pas de femme Bar dans 15min ?  
Je contemple brièvement la possibilité de dire non mais un bref regard autour de moi me convainc. Sortir me fera du bien. La question est : Que vais-je mettre ? Abandonnant le pot de glace dans le réfrigérateur – ça peut toujours servir ce soir – je me précipite vers ma chambre. Je pars en chasse ce soir.

Devant l’entrée du bar, quinze minutes plus tard :

Un taxi s’arrête juste devant moi et quelques secondes plus tard, elle en sort, sourire aux lèvres. Le rose de l’enseigne se reflète sur ces cheveux blonds quand elle s’approche d'une démarche assurée. Dommage, Quinn est mariée. On se salue brièvement avant de faire notre chemin jusqu’à la porte, moi quelques pas derrière. Mariée mais ça n’empêche pas de regarder, n’est-ce pas ? Et puis, Rachel sait que je ramènerai sa femme en un morceau. Bon, peut-être un peu saoul le morceau mais je ne pense pas que ça soit un problème si je repense aux petits « accidents » – Quinn est un peu trop … collante quand elle a bu. Ce n’est pas passé loin à quelques reprises, cette fille est un vrai ninja quand il s’agit d’enlever des vêtements.

Elle s’arrête la main sur la porte et me fixe d’un air sévère :  
— Quelles sont les règles ? demande-t-elle en levant la main pour les compter.  
Nous récitons en cœur :  
— Un. Prendre du plaisir ; Deux. Ne pas s’attacher et jeter ; Trois. Ne pas montrer de sentiments ; Quatre. Donner envie mais ne pas aller jusqu’au bout à chaque fois.  
Le bar me semble plus rempli qu’à l’accoutumée et se frayer un chemin jusqu’au comptoir n’est pas simple. Toutes les tables sont occupées. Seule, j’aurai déjà fait demi-tour mais Quinn a la manière pour avoir ce qu’elle souhaite et elle nous dégotte deux tabourets au coin du bar, parfait pour espionner discrètement la salle et repérer ma future proie. On commande nos boissons à la barmaid en échange d’un sourire. Nos visages se lissent à la seconde où elle disparait.

— Déjà quelqu’un en vue ? m’interroge Quinn par-dessus la musique en sirotant son verre.  
Je secoue la tête négativement, balayant la foule au centre de la piste de danse. Je sais ce que je cherche : brune, grande, avec des yeux qui montrent leur âme, le genre facile à berner et à entrainer dans une aventure d’un soir.

— Kit …  
Malgré l’emploi d’un surnom amical, son ton sérieux m’oblige à me concentrer sur elle. Quinn se mord légèrement la lèvre et je me sens immédiatement mal à l’aise. Il se passe quelque chose. J’attends qu’elle continue mais son regard s’est perdu vers la scène. J’y ai vu un groupe se préparer, il y a quelques minutes, sans doute un concert qui expliquerait une telle affluence. La bande doit être très connue.

— Tu sais les règles, hésite-t-elle, c’est … euh … Ce que je veux dire c’est que parfois, ce n’est pas si mauvais de se laisser attacher.  
Ses yeux sont baissés, fixés sur sa bague qu’elle tourne d’une main autour de son doigt. Je suis surprise, mal à l’aise. Elle sait mieux que personne pourquoi je fais ça, pourquoi je refuse maintenant de m’autoriser à espérer. Quinn est venue me ramasser la dernière fois, comment peut-elle être si incertaine ce soir ? Elle ne retourne pas mon regard. Son comportement commence à me faire peur. Je veux simplement dire non, me lever et m’échapper. Quelque chose se passe.

Le groupe se met à jouer, déclenchant les cris de la foule. C’est une musique entrainante avec une pointe de mélancolie, de celle qu’on associerait à la pauvre fille coincée chez elle et qui décide subitement de trouver l’amour. Elle me calme, me fait me sentir bien. J’aime ces accords. Mes doigts commencent à en marquer le rythme mais Quinn refuse toujours de me regarder. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées.

Serrant les dents, j’attrape mon verre derrière moi. Un peu de courage liquide ne me fera certainement pas de mal. Abandonnant l’idée d’avoir mes réponses de Quinn, je repars à la chasse. Celle-ci est trop ronde, l’autre trop maigre. A côté de chacune, je superpose mon idée de la perfection. Celle-là n’a pas les yeux assez ouverts, depuis quand est-ce devenu si difficile ? Tires-en une au sort et va tester le terrain. J’ai besoin de quelqu’un pour me la faire oublier un soir.

Subitement, mon cœur ramasse le rythme endiablé de l’introduction d’une chanson bien connue. Une vague de chaleur parcoure mon corps et des frissons s’épanouissent sur ma peau. Mon esprit panique et réalise que ça ne peut pas arriver, n’est-ce pas ? C’est juste impossible. Je peux faire confiance à Quinn, elle ne m’attirerait pas dans ce genre de traquenard. Mais il y a cette voix à l’intérieur de ma tête qui me hurle de fuir. Je la fixe, immobile à côté de moi, attendant visiblement ma réaction. Elle savait, elle l’a fait exprès. J’occulte les sons qui viennent de la scène, pas question de lui donner cette satisfaction.

Je jette mon dévolu sur la première inconnue venue. Je me sens pathétique à abandonner Quinn seule au bar, même si je me doute maintenant qu’elle ne le restera pas très longtemps. Rachel Berry ne laissera jamais sa femme aux mains envieuses de la moitié de New York. Je dois me concentrer, entrer dans ce personnage, cette fausse personne qui me sauve de tomber amoureuse à nouveau. J’ai à faire semblant pour éviter de perdre ce que je n’aurais plus jamais et sentir mon cœur se briser en deux.

Je flirte, je danse, mais l'envie n’y est pas. Je me sens devenir faible à mesure que les chansons passent. Je sais que je le suis pour ne pas m’être échappée dès que j’ai entendu le son de sa voix. Sa présence m’intoxique, un chant de sirène que je ne peux cesser d’écouter. Nous avions l’habitude d’être ensemble, de vivre les mêmes journées. Je n’ai pas cru à la fin, à son rejet alors aujourd’hui ne peut être réel. De hier, il ne reste que les souvenirs, puissantes dagues plantées en plein cœur. Je mérite de souffrir encore un petit peu simplement parce que malgré tout, je l’aime encore.

Une anonyme essaie de m’entrainer à l’écart mais je résiste, luttant contre elle et les larmes qui menacent de déborder. L’alcool dans mon sang me rend émotive, vulnérable. J’ai besoin d’une raison pour m’échapper, oublier que je suis brisée. La foule a grandi et les gens me frôlent d’un peu trop près. Je n’ai rien pour les repousser, faire respecter mon espace personnel. J’ai envie de m’écrouler à genoux et de lever les yeux dans sa direction. Mais dans ma tête, je me rappelle ce que ça a été, la manière qu’elle a utilisée pour me faire comprendre qu’elle n’a jamais retourné le moindre de mes sentiments. Je n’ai jamais pu respirer depuis.

C’est la dernière chanson. Elle ralentit toujours de la sorte quand il s’agit de son final, une manière de faire redescendre la pression. Chaque mot perce l’armure, le bouclier que j’ai construit en début de soirée. Elle finit par me laisser nue, exposée, mes sentiments affichés sur mon visage et je sais que je n’ai plus le choix. Je n’ai qu’à tourner la tête et lever les yeux pour en finir. Juste comme ça, je tournerais les talons et rentrerais chez moi. Et c’est ce que je fais, je croise son regard pour la première fois en trois ans. Je n’aurai pas dû.


	2. Le matin

Appartement de Kitty au matin :  
La tête enfouie au fond d’un oreiller, je grince des dents. Comment cette soirée a-t-elle pu tourner aussi mal ? Je me sens coupable, en désaccord complet avec moi-même, avec ce que j’ai construit ces dernières années. Si je n’avais pas été si idiote, si j’avais su contrôler mes actes, si je n’avais pas autant bu, si … les excuses affluent dans mon esprit. Tout pour justifier ce fiasco, cette soirée qui devait être libératrice. Je serre les poings, me retenant avec peine de marteler le matelas en-dessous de moi. Le lit se creuse, me faisant tanguer légèrement. A ma grande surprise, un corps se presse contre le mien et des bras m’entourent. J’ose à peine ouvrir les yeux. Mais que s’est-il donc passé hier soir ?

Les souvenirs me frappent avec force et je peine à y croire. C’est trop, la réalité ne peut ressembler à un conte de fées. Je me redresse, me dégage de son étreinte et fouille dans le lit. Je vais les trouver, c’est sûr maintenant.  
—Kit ?  
Je me fige une seconde avant de continuer ma recherche. Ils ne doivent pas être loin, c’est certain. Sinon, je ne serais déjà plus là ou ceci ne serait qu’un rêve ou les deux tiens.  
— Kit ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
— Je cherche les œufs.  
Le silence dure quelques secondes avant que la question étonnée ne franchisse ses lèvres :  
— Les quoi ?  
— Les œufs.  
Rien en-dessous des oreillers, ça doit être sous la couette, voire peut-être le lit. Décidant rapidement pour regarder d’abord sous le lit – je ne sais pas si je saurais résister à la tentation, si j’enlève la couette – je me penche en équilibre instable et ramène le bas du drap vers le haut. Le sang me monte au visage. J’ignore si c’est parce que la couette a glissé et que je m’expose ou si c’est à cause de ma position. Rien. Ils doivent bien être quelque part, il n’y a pas moyen autrement.

Je me redresse et m’agenouille sur le lit au-dessus des couvertures. Elle me regarde complètement perdue, encore endormie légèrement. Marley n’a jamais été du matin. Ses longs cheveux bruns éparpillés sur l’oreiller, elle cligne des yeux, tentant de faire le point. L’air frais de la chambre apaise la chaleur de mon visage et celui-ci doit être entrain de retrouver une couleur normale. Marley se frotte les yeux puis repose à nouveau sa question :  
— Tu cherches des … œufs ?

L’effort d’articulation lui prend toute sa concentration. Elle n’est pas sure de comprendre et cela se voit tout de suite. Je repense à hier soir. Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais voulu que ça soit autrement. Hier soir. Un mince sourire transperce mes défenses. Ça ne durera pas. Elle ne devrait déjà plus être là. Un café, je vais lui offrir un café et puis elle partira. Soudain, ma tête se rappelle à moi et le battement s’intensifie. J’ai besoin d’un verre d’eau. D’urgence.  
— Des œufs, oui. Quelqu’un semble m’avoir prise pour une cloche hier soir …  
Elle me regarde sans comprendre. Vraiment Marley ? C’est tout ce que tu sais faire le matin ? Et personne ne s’en plaint ? D’ailleurs pourquoi est-elle toujours là ? Je pensais qu’elle serait partie après hier soir, ce matin … Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il était à ce moment-là. Je me gratte la tête en attendant une réponse mais l’incompréhension nage dans ses yeux bleus.

— Cloches ? Œufs ? Lapins en chocolat ? Pâques ? Vraiment Mar ? Laisse tomber.  
Un petit rire lui échappe quand elle comprend. Elle se redresse et tend une main vers moi mais je n’attends pas. Je ne peux pas risquer qu’elle me touche encore. Seulement habillée d’un long t-shirt et d’une petite culotte, je me lève avec précaution pour aller me chercher un verre d’eau. L’appartement est vide et presque silencieux. Seuls des murmures s’échappent de la cuisine, peut-être un de mes colocs déjà rentré du week-end familial. Par précaution, je me penche dans l’encadrement de la porte. Immédiatement, je fais quelques pas en arrière et m’appuie sur le mur. Pas le bon moment, Je ferme les yeux, cherchant à chasser les images. Rachel, Quinn, chantilly et glace, le cocktail me fait frissonner. Dommage pour le café, il va falloir trouver autre chose.

Le retour vers ma chambre est plus paisible. Je réfléchis, cherche une porte de sortie à lui offrir. Elle ouvre les yeux dès qu’elle sent ma présence et me suit du regard tandis que je vais à la salle de bain. Je me brosse les dents rapidement et bois directement au robinet. Mon reflet me renvoie toutes mes questions. Droit dans les yeux, il me rappelle que je ne sais pas quoi faire. D’habitude, c’est moi qui m’échappe, je n’ai jamais réfléchi à la situation inverse. Peut-être que si j’attends encore quelques minutes ici, elle sera partie. J’agrippe les bords de l’évier et tente de contrôler ma respiration. Je commence à en compter les expirations comme Sue nous l’a appris. A trente, je me décide à aller voir dans la chambre. Marley est toujours là. Il nous reste au minimum un bon quart d’heure avant que la cuisine ne soit une zone sans danger. Sans bruit, je me glisse dans le lit à côté d’elle. Elle ouvre les bras et je m’y blottis.

Je n’ai pas envie qu’elle parte mais c’est inévitable. Ses doigts se font caressants sur ma peau et écartent quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Je peux sentir son regard inquiet et ne le supporte pas. Je hais ce sentiment qui m’envahit. Ce n’est pas juste. Sans un mot, je m’éloigne sur un autre coussin, une excuse stupide au bord des lèvres. Tournant le dos pour éviter son regard, j’ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais y voir : déception, douleur ou soulagement ? Ma respiration devient saccadée et je lutte pour le contrôle. C’est injuste.

Elle s’enroule autour de moi et me force à lui faire face. Son visage exprime toutes ses interrogations, sa perplexité. Je lui souris faiblement, déjà occupée à fondre, à renoncer pour elle. Je me laisse tomber dans ce piège qu’elle me tend. Son corps suspendu au-dessus du mien me rappelle à la réalité de ce matin. Son visage s’approche du mien. Je murmure sur ses lèvres :  
—Ton oreiller va être jaloux et …

Le baiser fait mal, fait du bien, me bouleverse. Court, trop court, à peine un simple contact qui remue la boule à l’intérieur de mon ventre. Elle s’écarte pour murmurer les yeux fermés :  
— Qu’il le soit …  
Avant de fermer à nouveau la distance entre nous. Mes pensées peinent à s’ordonner. Mon corps agit de son propre chef et enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres mais ne s’écarte pas. Au contraire, elle s’installe confortablement et tire la couverture au-dessus de nous.

—Marley, je …  
— Chut, tu restes, je reste, dors.  
Le choc s’écrit sur mon visage, ses doigts tracent mes rides, apaisants. Elle m’embrasse la joue avant de poser la tête sur ma poitrine et de fermer les yeux. Le battement de mon cœur s’intensifie encore quand je laisse mes bras glisser le long de son corps pour la tenir plus proche de moi. Un mince sourire aux lèvres, je ferme les yeux à mon tour. Finalement, ce n’est pas si mal ce matin.


End file.
